The colonel and the nurse
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: With the civil war raging lives are being lost on both sides. Beatrice and Tobias always seem to find each other because they fit perfectly but with the war raging can love blossom against insurmountable odds or will there love be for ever doomed?
1. Chapter 1

The Colonel And The Nurse

Chapter 1

(Tobias)

1864:- Location Unknown

I groan lowly and try to peel open my eyes. We were fighting- fighting against the confederate's when I was struck from my horse. By what exactly I do not know but I was struck by something. I groan again and try to sit up only to have someone to push me back down into the cot. I peel my eyes open and the light is almost blinding. I close my eyes rapidly and someone says my name.

"Colonel Eaton." A female voice whispers and covers my mouth with a hand.

"Ya must be quiet." She whispers again and I try to sit up again. A Hand is placed on my chest and I groan lowly.

"Stop movin' Colonel." She orders and I open my eyes to look up at the female. She is a blonde angel. Her long blonde hair falls down her shoulders and towards me while her light blue eyes are sparked with a mysterious fire that I have not seen before. I reach up with my left hand and touch her cheek.

"Angel." I whisper hoarsely and she blushes wildly, her cheeks flushed a rosey colour that stands out strikingly against her pale skin. She offers me some water and then helps me sit up leaning against the wall. There is no one else around. We are in a barn somewhere and she looks concerned.

"Where is everyone?" I ask quietly and she sits down on the edge of the cot, sighing gently.

"Your battalion and Colonel Pedrad's Battalion have retreated north after the attack but you were to unwell to move so I was ordered to stay with ya' and nurse you back ta health until y'all were well enough to return ta active duty, but the confederate's have taken the town and I'm worried that we might be found out." She explains quietly and freezes as someone knocks on the door loudly. I wince as I try to stand and she looks at me as if she were a startled rabbit.

"Miss! Open the door! Under order of the confederate army!" She getsup and hides anything pertaining to the union army, before opening the door.

"Sorry Ma'am, we were informed that a Union Soldier had been hidin' out 'ere and we got'ta be sure. Y'all Understand?" The blonde angel nods her head and moves out of the way to allow them inside.

"Who might this be then? Did we catch ya' in a compromisin' position?" The Confederate Soldier teases looking at my shirtless form.

"That, I'm afraid is my business and not all y'all's. Now if y'all are done with the "checks" I would like ta see ya' out'ta the door." She snaps her cheeks flushing bright red. The soldier starts poking around. The blonde nurse runs over to the soldier who is about to start trifling through her things and shakes her head.

"That is rather indecent of Ya' sugar." She reasons and he throws his hands up in surrender.

"What's your name?" He turns to me and I stare into his curious eyes.

"Tobias. Tobias Jackson." I lie smoothly and the soldier nods his head, before turning back to the blonde.

"Well Darlin' if ya' ever want'ta get rid of that piece of meat, I'm always around." He flirts and her cheeks flush red in anger and embarassment.

"How dare ya'? How Bloody Dare ya! Oh My Stars and here was me thinkin' our soldiers were polite gentleman!" She yells at him and he looks scared. She can scare a grown man and a soldier at that. Sissy. He leaves not long after that and the blonde walks towards me.

"We can't stay here much longer." She mutters and checks the bandage around my waist which was cleverly hidden by the blanket.

"No, we can't. I never caught your name miss." I say and she smiles gently at me.

"That's because I didn't give it Colonel, and its Beatrice." She responds and I look into her bright blue eyes smiling lightly.

"I hope you are ready for this."


	2. Chapter 2

The Colonel And The Nurse

Chapter 2  
(Tobias)

I finish saddling up my horse and then saddle up Beatrice's horse. She keeps fussing over me and she gives me a light slap on the wrist every time I fiddle with the bandages. She's a union nurse but she has a southern drawl to die for. I try to move the bandage but suddenly a hand slaps my wrist lightly.  
"I told ya' not ta touch it Sugar." She snaps playfully and I move my hands away, throwing them up to protect myself from the fiery little blonde.  
"Well, then put it on right." I challenge and she narrows her eyes.  
"Don't ya dare accuse me of not doin' my job properly Sugar." She snaps and pokes the healing stab wound causing me to cry out.  
"Aha, I found your weakness Darlin'." She states smugly and mounts her horse quickly.  
"Well get your toosh movin' Darlin'." She snaps and I smile at the fiery blonde girl. She must be from the south, her accent gives her away but she works for the union army, there is a story there. I mouth my horse and we ride. Alarm bells start to ring as we ride out of the town and I push my horse to go faster. Beatrice manages to keep up with me and we make it into the woods outside the town.  
"Ah." I feel my stitches rip and Beatrice immediately stops to help me.  
"Do you think you can get to the cave just over there?" I nod and she helps me over to the cave. She sits me down on the ground inside the cave and gets her bag before fixing my stitches.  
"Leave me." I say and she shakes her head, pressing her fingers into my wound. I cry out and she shushes me with her hand, shaking her head sharply again.  
"Shut your trap and quit bein' ugly." She says and I nod my head and she finishes fixing my wound.  
"I am goin' to find some fresh water. Stay quiet." She says and then leaves the cave with both of our water canisters. I lean back on the wall and listen too the birds chirp outside.

It takes some time before Beatrice returns and she crouches in front of me, holding out the water canister. She puts it too my lips and I take a drink. She pulls it back and smiles. She sits next too me and I notice that her feet are bare and bloodied. She didn't put any shoes on. I reach out wincing quietly and pull them into my lap.  
"You are injured." I observe and try to soothe her aches with my hands.  
"Thank you Kindly." She murmurs pulling her feet back and I smile.  
"We need too start a fire." Beatrice says and I nod my head, trying too push myself up. I manage to get up and she tries to stop me.  
"Your feet are injured, you are staying here and that is an order." I say and she looks at me with wide, flabbergasted eyes.  
"Y'all can-." I cut her off by leaving the cave and gather some fire wood before carrying it back too the cave. I lay it down and she sits me back down fussing again. I try to move her away and she narrows her eyes.  
"I'm fixin' to kick ya from 'ere to next week sugar so with all due respect I suggest y'all let me do my job." She snaps and checks my stitches before settling back down next too me.  
"With all due respect?" I inquire and she narrows her eyes at me.  
"Don't make me say it sug, now hush ya mouth and get some sleep." She snaps again and I look at her with a smirk.  
"Don't make you say what?" I ask and she smacks my head, hard.  
"That ya are my superior, bein' a colonel and all and I have to follow y'all's orders, those are my orders." She says and then sits back down, huffing and shaking her head.  
"You are an ass." She says and I just grin at her, shaking my head.  
"No I'm not." I say and grin at her still.  
"Wipe that stupid grin off ya face or I'll do it for ya." She responds and I just give her a chuckle in response.  
"Is that a threat Beatrice?" I tease and she narrows her eyes.  
"That's a promise Sugar." She responds and then lays down.  
"Go ta sleep Darlin', now." She says and I look at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"I thought I gave the orders?" She looks at me and shakes her head, looking over at the other wall.  
"Hush Ya mouth." She says and let's out a loud, dejected sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I just wanted to clarify something. This story was originally completed with 12 chapters but I felt I needed to change it because it was my first story and quite frankly it was awful. So I wanted to make sure everyone knew that this was a re-upload and that I hope that people will get on board with it like they did the first time I posted it.**


End file.
